Easter egg hunt
by XenaLin
Summary: A oneshotstory. Will and Grace babysits. Will discovers something.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor the concept of it .. just the storyplot ..**

Oneshot Easter story.

"Grace" Joe called from the livingroom.  
She peeked out from her bedroom, her red, curly hair a mess and she looked groggy.  
"Sorry, did we wake you?" Larry asked.  
"Joe, Larry, what the heck are you doing here at this hour?" she mumbled.  
"It's eleven am Grace" Will said from the kitchen.  
Grace walked out of her bedroom in her pyjamas, her hair on end, eyes blinking to get used to the light.  
"Really?" she said and yawned.  
"Yes, really." Will nodded and held up a plate of bacon and an omelette for her.  
She immediately rushed to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she took the plate from him and sat down at the table, grabbing a fork and dug in on the food.  
"Grace" Joe said again and sat down next to her, causing her to give him a look of "stay away from my food."  
"Joe, let her eat first, she's very territorial of her food" Will said.  
Joe stood up again and threw his hands up in defeat.  
"Fine" he said and sat down in the couch instead next to Larry.  
The three men watched Grace eat. She practically threw the food in, hardly swallowed the first bite before she got the next one.  
After two minutes she was done and she drank her glass of orange juice before she wiped her mouth on the napkin and looked up.  
"What?" she asked when she saw the three men's looks from the couch.  
"Nothing" Will said, "Joe and Larry wanted to ask us something" he continued.  
"Oh, what's up guys? Hanna's ok?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. As the matter of fact, we wanted to ask you and Will if you could babysit her today." Joe said.  
"We're going to our folks houses today" Larry said. "And we thought taking Hanna could be to much for both her and the old folks."  
"We'd gladly take her" Will said. "What?" he asked when Grace gave him a look. "It's not like we have dates anyway, and spending the day at our parents house? Not gonna happen for either of us."  
"Great, so we drop her off in a couple of hours then, is that ok?" Joe asked.  
"It's fine" Grace said.

_A couple of hours later_

"Here we are" Larry said as he carried Hanna inside Will's apartment.  
"Hi Hanna" Grace greeted her.  
She buried her face in Larry's neck.  
"She's a little shy still" Larry said. "Hanna it's your auntie Grace and uncle Will, they're gonna take care of you today."  
Hanna looked up and smiled a shy smile at Grace, who smiled back and held out her arms. Hanna turned to her and reached over, Grace took her from Larry and carried her to the couch.  
"So, Hanna what you want to do today?" she asked her.  
"Thanks guys" Joe said from the doorway where he and Larry still stood.  
"It's ok" Will said and kissed them both goodbye.  
Joe and Larry left and Will closed the door, one hand leaning against it as he watched Grace with Hanna in the couch.  
He went and sat down in the couch next to Grace, who had Hanna in her lap.  
"So Hanna, what you wanna do today?" Will asked in a soft voice.  
Just when he said that, the door opened and someone walked inside. When Will and Grace looked up they couldn't keep it in, they just started laughing.  
Jack stood in the doorway, dressed as an Easter Bunny in a white bunnysuit, with a pink tail and a pink bow around his neck, with the head in his hands, he frowned when he heard his friends laughter.  
"Fine, just laugh" he said and looked disgusted down on the bunny head he had in his hands.  
"Jack, what's this about?" Will managed to get out.  
"I'm hired for the Easter egg hunt, OK" Jack said.  
"You? Easter egg hunt?" Grace laughed.  
"Yes Grace, Easter egg hunt" Jack said and rolled his eyes. "Had I known what it meant, I would never have agreed."  
He slumped down in the comfychair at the end of the table, the bunnyhead in his lap.  
"Jack, should'nt you be in Central Park now then?" Will asked as he had calmed down slightly.  
"What time is it?"  
"One fifteen" Will said as he looked at his watch.  
"Yes you're right" Jack said and flew out of the chair and out in the hallway, pressing the button on the elevator.  
"Wait Jack, why don't we go with you" Will said and looked at Hanna.  
"Yeah, that's a great idea" Grace said. "Hanna you want to go hunt for Easter eggs?"  
The little girl nodded and smiled.  
"Okay, then we'll go with you" Will said and stood up and put on his coat before he held Hanna so Grace could do the same.  
Hanna still had her coat on from when Joe and Larry had left her.

On their way to the park, they met a black, stretched limo which stopped next to them. The window rolled down and they faced a very familiar face.  
"Hi kiddies where you off too" a very highpitched voice asked.  
"Hi Karen" Jack smiled, "we're off to Central Park with Hanna for the Easter egg hunt."  
"Oh my goodness" Karen rolled her eyes but started to laugh when she saw what Jack had on.

"I know" Jack sighed. "Hey why don't you come with?"  
"Oh I don't know Jackie" Karen said as soon as she had calmed down from the laughter.  
"Come on Karen, for once won't you just come with us to the park?" Will said as he held Hanna in his arms.  
"Oh alright, stop wearing me down" Karen said, sighed, rolled her eyes again and got out of her limo.  
Together they all walked to the park, Grace and Karen had their arms under Will's arms as he carried Hanna, Jack walking next to them in his costume and the bunnyhead in his hands. He got odd looks from people around, but he didn't care. He was used to them by now.  
Will got surprised that Karen actually had gotten out of the limo and walked with them to the park, and he was even more surprised that she had her arm under his. He only wished that he could've put his hand over hers, but he couldn't, not with Hanna in his arms.

They arrived at the park and it was full of parents and kids. Picnicbaskets everywhere.  
"Oh shoot, we didn't bring a picnic basket" Will said. "I could've made my pickled shrimps."  
"Will, noone likes your shrimps" Jack said, put on his head and went over to a group of other Easter bunnies.  
"Yeah, stop being such a queen" Grace said and took Hanna from him and went over to a small patch of grass that yet wasn't occupied.  
"Hey, I'm not a queen" Will whined and gave Karen a look.  
"Yeah you are Mary, suck it up" she said and picked up her flask from her purse and took a sip of a translucent fluid.  
"Karen, I am not a queen."  
Karen put back the flask in her purse, took his hand and said:  
"Yes you are honey, you're a big queen. A queen with a big Q."  
"I am not, what do I have to do to prove it?" Will asked.  
"Oh I dunno, you will probably figure something out" Karen said, rolled her eyes again and started to make her way towards Grace and Hanna.  
Will just stood and watched her. He was mesmerized by her movements. He couldn't get his eyes off of her. Had she just challenged him? He didn't know but he wanted to find out.  
He walked over to where Grace and Hanna sat, Karen was still on her way there, making faces at every little family she passed. Will saw her face and it saddened him. He knew there was more to Karen then she let on. He knew that on some level she wanted a family of her own, she just blocked everything out and put up a facade, trying to fool everyone. He didn't get fooled though. He knew her to well for that and it surprised that Jack and Grace seemed to fall for her act. They knew her as good as he did.  
Will had lately discovered something else too. He found that he had feelings for women too, especially one woman. That woman was the one that was making faces at the families on the grass as she passed them.

He watched her as she actually sat down next to Grace and Hanna on the grass. She put down her purse in the grass between her and Grace to be able to keep an eye on it while she started to actually play with Hanna. Will didn't believe his eyes. Karen Walker, playing with a child, he never thought he'd see the day. He wondered what it had been in that flask of hers.  
He sat down next to the two women and the little girl.  
The weather was beautiful, sun was shining from a clearblue sky. Not single cloud was visible on the sky. Soon it was time for the egg hunt to start and Grace and Hanna got up and started. Jack and the other bunnies was out there too somewhere.  
Will and Karen was left in the grass. They hadn't got up when Grace and Hanna got up.  
"So, I never thought I'd see the day that Karen Walker was sitting in the grass and playing with a girl" Will said with a slightly mocking tone.  
"Oh you queen, in an hour or so I will not remember this at all" she answered.  
"Karen, why don't you try life without those things you keep drinking and popping all day long?" Will asked but regretted it almost immediately.  
"Hey Wilma, you don't want to see me sober" she said and looked up in his face.  
She sat leaning on one arm as she was watching all the kids do their thing over the park. Will sat opposite her, leaning on an arm too. He couldn't help but stare at her face. The way she smiled her crooked smile when she saw a child do something, the way she looked down on the grass for something, the way she for a second looked sad but then put up her facade again.  
"Karen, can't we go somewhere else?" Will asked.  
"Why, sure honey, I thought you'd never ask."  
They got up from the grass and started walking out of the part of the park where the hunt was happening. They walked side by side, Karen stuck her hand under Will's arm, this time he could put his hand on hers, and he did. Karen looked up at him for a second, wondering what he was doing, but she let him do it. It felt nice. Like they were a couple, and she liked that. She had noticed how Will had been staring at her when they sat in the grass. She liked the way he looked at her, confusing since he was gay but she liked it anyway. He always made her feel special and worth something when she in her own eyes or everyone elses eyes, was worth nothing.  
They reached a small pond after about ten minutes of walking. They sat down on a bench and just watched the calmness of the water, the way it softly rippled when something hit it, or the wind was blowing with a soft, gentle breeze.  
"Karen, this feels weird to say, but I think I need to say it" Will said as he turned his head and looked at her.  
"Alright" she answered and turned her own head and looked him in the eyes.  
"I don't think I'm gay anymore" he said quietly.  
"What?" she said, stunned.  
"I don't think I'm gay anymore" he said slightly louder.  
"I heard you the first time, but what do you mean by not being gay anymore?"  
"I do like guys but I find myself fall for women too" Will said.  
She looked down at her hands for a few seconds.  
"And I think I've fallen for one woman" Will continued.  
She looked up at him, with a confused look in her eyes. He looked into her hazelcolored eyes and knew he had been right about this. He was in love with her.  
He quickly leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised first but let him kiss her. Her eyes started to water.  
He broke the contact between their lips after a few seconds and looked at her. A big tear made its way down her cheek as he raised his hand and wiped it away with his thumb as he cupped her cheek.  
"Will, why me? Why now?"  
"I don't know. I just recently found out how I feel, for you. I want to explore this. I am not playing with you. I am not doing it to spite you or to fool you or anything. I know what I feel and I want to move along with it. If you don't want ..." Will was cut off by Karen who moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her and kissed him.  
He was surprised first, but soon enough responded and kissed her back, eagerly and hungry.  
Finally they had to break apart. Will leaned his forehead towards hers and whispered:  
"Happy Easter Karen, I love you" and with that he kissed her again.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N It sucks in my opinion ... what do you guys think? R&R please


End file.
